Braces Not Glasses
by Jay00789
Summary: Picks up off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Braces Not Glasses 1/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: Could possibly become a lengthy series depends on how the feedback goes.

Braces Not Glasses

***************

_Move your ass Torres!_

_Shit! Do something besides standing here! Go after her or at least scream!_

But Callie couldn't move. Her mind just seemed to stop working the moment Erica turned around and began to walk away from her. Then suddenly, almost as if the wind itself did the action, her thoughts came back in her mind as they collided with one another. She watched as Erica's car pulled away from the parking lot with a loud screech of the tires as she flew away from Callie and whatever remained of their relationship.

*****************

Erica pulled her car into her drive way. Her own home seemed to be a foreign place to her heart as she turned off the car.

_Jesus Erica, you act as though this hasn't happened before. You act as though you didn't see this coming. You should have known better._

Erica made her way from her garage into her kitchen. She let out a deep sigh and tried to stop the tears that deeply wanted to be released from her eyes. She immediately went over to her fridge and had to stop herself from grabbing the bottle of red wine she had come so used to going after when she usually came into the fridge wanting a drink. Instead she grabbed a beer and made her way to her living room, only to stop midway and go back and grab the entire six pack.

_May as well, I'm not going back to Seattle fucking Grace any time soon anyways. _

*****************

Callie was sitting in her car. No scratch that, Callie had been sitting in her car for over forty five minutes. For the second time that night she couldn't move because of the actions made by a certain blonde and blue eyed woman that had barreled her way into her life. She closed her eyes for the millionth time and rested her head back on the head rest, attempting to organize her thoughts.

_She's going to be pissed._

_Ha! She's going to be livid. You wish she would only be pissed. _

_But she's gonna easy with me. I mean it's us we're talking about here._

_Double Ha! It's Erica Hahn Torres. Since when is anything about that woman easy? And maybe you could have you that 'we're talking about us here' path if you didn't choose the ways of Izzie Stevens over Erica._

_Damn. That's true. _

_So I guess we're back to step one?_

_Yep. .what the hell do I say to Erica?_

*****************

_What the hell am I going to say to Callie?_

Erica was well into her third beer and the thoughts involving Callie Torres were still swimming around in her mind. She had hoped by the second drink she would have been done and over with on what to do with Callie. But, unfortunately her mind refused to shut up. Finally she decided to make a Pro-Con list in her mind.

_Alright she slept with Mark Sloan the Man Whore. Definite Con. She makes me smile. Pro. She took Izzie Steven's side. Con. She smells really good. Definite pro. She knows about my fear of water. Um…con? But wait doesn't that mean you trust her enough to let her in? Damn, well I guess that's a pro. She's a pack rat. But she did keep the receipt from your first date so that she could always remember the date. Alright put that one in the pro column as well. She's a slob. Con. But, she does do both of your clothes when she does laundry. So that's another pro. And another pro for that one is she looks really cute dancing in just the boxers I got for her and those huge bug eyed sunglasses. _

Soon Erica was doing nothing more but reminiscing about a certain brown eyed woman. Erica downed the rest of her third drink and made her way to her bedroom. She was instantly hit with Callie all around her room. Callie's shoes were right by the door way. Her jacket was hanging over the chair in the corner and those damn sunglasses were sitting on her dresser. Erica didn't even bother to look at the bed, knowing that it still wasn't made up from where the two of them had left it that morning.

_What the hell is the matter with you Hahn? You knew it was going to end this way. After all you never get the happy ending. _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Braces Not Glasses 2/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: Could possibly become a lengthy series depends on how the feedback goes.

Braces Not Glasses

Erica quickly changed her mind and left her bedroom, escaping the numerous thoughts and traces of Callie. She had tried going into her bathroom for a shower, hoping to wash off the memories of her. But as she walked into the bathroom she tripped over the cord that was connected to the hair straightener that Callie had half hazardly left out. Just as Erica opened up the drawer to put it away she was met with Callie's hair brush.

_Well shit, did she move in here?_

Erica gave up as she exited her bedroom and plopped down on the couch. She reached out to the fourth beer and popped off the lid and closed her eyes as she tried to forget about Callie.

**************

_Just knock on the door. You have nothing to lose at this point._

Callie had been having an argument with herself for an eternity it seemed. She had some how managed to drive her car to Erica's house. Except now she couldn't get out of the car. Instead she sat there drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and talking to herself, which as it turned out was not helping in the least bit.

_Um, you have a lot to lose Callie. You have a friend, pride, girlfriend, ally at work, and oh yeah your heart. But hey if you don't count those then sure you have nothing to lose._

_But you will lose her most certainly if you choose to do nothing at all._

_Fuck it. _

Callie took a deep breath and placed her hand on her car door and slowly pushed it open as she got out of her car.

************

_Who the hell is that?_

Erica made her way to the front door and checked the mirror beside it, to make sure she didn't look half as bad as she felt. She put her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and opened up the door, realizing that she was allowed to look like shit after the day she had been through. She immediately stopped caring as she took in the sight of a broken Callie Torres in front of her.

_Why the hell can't I cry and look like that? I get Rudolph and she gets goddess. _

The two of them stood there refusing to look at each other. Well they tried not t o look at each other. Erica took in the sight and sound of Callie switching from adjusting her purse and straightening her scarf around her neck. Callie watched as Erica looked everywhere she could to avoid looking at her. First her eyes made their way to her own purse and her scarf and then they were back to being folded across her chest. She noticed that Erica was biting her lip and tensing her jaw, both clear signs that she was agitated.

_Now is quite possibly the worst time in the history of your life to be turned on Calliope Torres. _

_But that lip…_

"Did you want something Torres?"

Callie was broken out of her revere and she had to take a deep breath and opened her mouth to only close it again out of fear. Finally, with all the courage she could, she attempted to make eye contact with Erica. Unfortunately Erica was still looking at Callie's apparel instead of her eyes.

Erica had been looking at Callie's outfit for awhile now. She had picked it out for her this morning. She had given her that scarf in hopes of pulling the ends of it so that she could get Callie's lips to hers faster. The top, with the way it fit on Callie, there was no need to have another reason as to why she picked that one for Callie.

_Erica Jane! Get control over yourself! This is not the time to have the same hormone level of Sloan!_

"Can I come in Erica?"

The question broke Erica out of her trance and she briefly made eye contact with Callie. Thoughts of the pain and anguish she had been feeling for the past few hours came into contact with the memories of Callie smiling and Callie touching her; causing an immediate migraine to form in the front of her head. She took another deep breath and unfolded her arms, placing her left hand on the door as she looked at Callie.

"I don't think I can do that Dr. Torres."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Braces Not Glasses 3/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica's Anatomy and would therefore be Callica 24/7.

AN: I gave you guys a little extra on the word count. Figure it was the least I could do since I was supposed to update yesterday. I won't tell you what happens next until you give me a little feedback on Callie's little story so read on and feed back !

Braces Not Glasses

Callie threw her hand up at the door just as Erica had started to close it. Erica looked away from Callie's eyes, knowing there would be a clear amount of pain as a result of her refusal to let her in and attempting to close the door on her.

"Dr. Torres—", Erica started as she shook her head while looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I had braces," Callie blurted out as she interrupted Erica.

_Smooth Torres. Just shout at her inside her own house cause I hear that's what all the girls are doing these days to fix their relationships._

Erica looked at Callie with a curious expression trying to figure out what Callie was talking about. She silently cursed herself next as she took a step backwards which Callie took as a sign for her to enter the house.

_Shut the door. All you had to do was shut the door Erica and then you could have finished drinking and start crying yourself into oblivion. But no, you had to move the damn door open._

Callie made her way over to the couch where Erica was sitting moments before. She took in the sight of the empty beer bottles and looked for the first time at the woman who now visited her every night in her dreams. Erica looked weary. Callie realized she had caught the ever strong cardio goddess in a moment where she looked just as broken as she felt.

_Maybe I should have given her some time before I came over. Way to think about that now as you sit on her couch dumbass. Plus you've already from her so much. If you leave now she might not be here when you get back._ _Pull yourself together Callie. You're a Torres. Torres' don't run. Cause their brave. Yeah that's right. The Torres family isn't afraid of anything._

Callie took a deep breath and opened her mouth only to close it again. She reached for the open beer that Erica had been drinking from and chugged down the rest of it with the hopes of drinking away her nerves so she could get through the next moments with Erica.

_You're a Torres. You are a Torres. You are a—_

"Torres, are you actually going to say something to me or are you just going to sit there mumbling your name over and over again while you nod your head like one of those damn bobble head toys on the dashboard of a car?" Erica asked her as she grew tired of watching Callie's actions or lack there of.

Callie finally bucked up the courage and began to speak, "I used to have braces, when I was little. Not the mouth kind but the leg kind. I um…I was eight when they put them on my legs and I didn't want them. My parents told me that I would have to be in a wheel chair if I didn't have them. But I didn't care. I was already the damn metal braces on my teeth, over weight, and the only Hispanic kid in my entire class, and now I had to have braces on my legs? What the hell right? What sins did my parents do to bring the hell hole that was my childhood down onto me?" Callie took a minute to take a sip from Erica's beer that she was still holding in her hand, only to remember that she had finished it off before she began talking. She reached over to one of the beers that was remaining on the table and opened it up and took a sip.

Erica watched as Callie gave her a glimpse into her childhood. She had heard Callie's stories about her awkward teen years and her partying college days but she realized that Callie had never made an attempt to talk about herself as a child. Callie had been looking at the bottle in her hands for her entire story so far, so Erica couldn't really get a clear look into her eyes, to see what she was feeling as she said each word.

Callie took one more sip before continuing her story.

"Of course, the word and wants of an eight year old don't really matter when compared to two strong willed parents. So they put the braces on my legs. I had always walked okay in my opinion. I knew I walked a little different when compared to the other kids, but everything about me was already different so it didn't bother me. The way I had been walking my entire life had been doing working for me so far so I thought why ruin a good thing. But when they put them on my legs, it changed everything. Everything went from being okay to wonderful in an instant and I didn't know what to do. I had been hiding the braces under my pants for weeks cause I didn't want to give the other kids another reason to laugh at me. Of course my mom wanted me to wear a dress to school one day and suddenly I was terrified. I was faced with the reality that I would have to admit that I something else was different about me. So I wore the dress with the braces on and as soon as I got on the bus I took them off. I threw them in my bag for the entire day and then I put them back on when I got back on the bus. I missed not having them on my legs all day. It felt amazing to finally find something that made me feel like a regular kid. They made me feel amazing and it scared me cause I had never felt amazing Erica."

**********************

Erica had been silent the entire time and now that Callie was done with her story she really didn't know what to say. Her mind was going through all kinds of questions and statements and she thought that she was going to explode from all of them.

_I'm going to have to say something to her pretty soon. What should I say? What do I say? Do I thank her for the story? Ask her what it means? Fuck I hate thinking like a girl! I need to practice speaking girl cause this would go by a lot faster if I could think girl._

"Is that what you chose ortho?" Erica found herself asking.

_She tells you about having braces on her legs and all you can ask is 'Is that why you chose ortho?' Nice job Erica Jane. Nice._

Callie looked up at her for the first time, "Yeah. I wanted to make someone else's world amazing like those people did for me."

Erica took in the smile on Callie's face and felt her own heart healing just a tiny bit at the sight. She cleared her throat and asked with a very cautious voice, "So what does this mean about us Cal?"

AN: Should I post the next chapter now or later?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Braces Not Glasses 4/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: Well I couldn't wait till tomorrow to post up the next chapter so here you go and I think you're gonna like how this one goes !

Braces Not Glasses

Callie looked Erica in the eyes and thought about her words very carefully.

_Don't do it don't scare her off like you did before. I have to tell her, she's different. She won't panic. No you're right she won't panic, she'll just be awkward again like the two of you were for those two weeks after that kiss. Mm that kiss, that was an amazing kiss. Focus Calliope. What you say next will be monumental. Alright here goes nothing._

Erica was still staring at Callie waiting for the next words to come out of her mouth.

_What if she's telling me all of this to say she thought that she needed me but she doesn't need me? Wait where would you get that idea? Um... actually that wouldn't make sense at all. So why would you think that? Because it always happens to you. Shit did her lips just move while I was arguing with myself?! Oh my God did she say something? Why is she staring at me like she's about to cry?! What the hell did she say?!_

Callie jumped up and grabbed her purse about to run out the door, but before she could realize what was happening she was pushed up against the door.

"I ...I...I'm sorry. I was panicking in my head and I was having an argument. Yes, I realize that this could make me certifiably insane but I was panicking and I needed to think. So while I was doing this I ...I missed what you said. I didn't hear it at all. Say it again. Please just say it again. I need to know." Erica rushed the words out of her mouth as she looked at the silent tears making their way down Callie's cheeks from both of her eyes.

Callie looked at the desperation in Erica's eyes and let out a slow breath as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I said that I was in love with you."

Erica kept her hands on Callie's wrists as she looked at her in disbelief," What?"

Callie looked her with the sad smile on her face, "I know. I know we haven't even been dating for a full month and here I am again falling in love too soon, but this time it's worse. It's so much worse."

Erica still couldn't quite grasp what Callie was telling her, "How is it worse?"

Callie chuckled, "I didn't even see it coming this time. I was blind sighted by it this time. One moment I was sitting here and kissing my best friend and the next thing I know I'm excited and smiling every time some one mentions her name. I can't breathe when I see you in the hall way. Jesus I mean I wanted to jump you the other day while I was watching you operate on some poor guy cause you were so focused and in control. For our first date I changed my out fit eleven times before I found the dress I wore that night and that hasn't changed. Every time we have a date I panic over how I look. But it's not just that. It's the way you make me feel like I'm number one. You make me feel like I did the first time I had those braces on my legs. You make me feel more amazing than I ever thought was possible. So there it is. I love you Erica Janine Hahn."

_Alright now would be the perfect time for you to say something. I mean anything will do. She just said she loves me. Callie is in love with me. Calliope Iphengina Torres is in love with me. And you still haven't said anything Hahn. What? You're still staring at her with that stupid deer in the fucking headlights on your face and you haven't said a word to the woman who just confessed she was in love with you. Oh. Erica, let me go. Wait you've lost me again. We didn't say anything Erica Jane, but the woman you're holding down against the door with your freakish upper body strength did._

"What," Erica finally said as she made eye contact with Callie again.

"I said let me go. Please. I know you don't feel the same way and it's fine. I just…I just needed to tell you so would know why I was acting crazy and— "

"I said you were beautiful," Erica rushed out in a whisper as her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the floor. _Smooth Erica Jane, smooth._

Callie gave her a blank and confused look as she tried to make Erica look at her, "What?"

_Well now you have to tell her Erica._

Erica finally looked up and took in Callie's entire face.

"I um…I called you beautiful when Addison came for that first time. We were at the bar and she asked me if I thought you were pretty and I…well I just said you were beautiful and well…you um. You were…well you are it's just. I thought you were beautiful Cal. I just wanted to…I wanted…"

Callie moved her head closer to Erica's until their foreheads were touching and whispered, "What did you want Erica?"

_It's now or never Hahn. Well if I say it now she'll just think I'm saying it because she said it. If you choose never, you won't get to go from having sex with Callie to making love with Callie. Well fuck that._

"I wanted to tell you I loved you then. In that moment at the bar, I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I didn't care that you were dancing with Mark Sloan. You were the most beautiful thing in that bar and I was in love with you. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm in love with you Calliope Iphengina Torres."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Braces Not Glasses 5/?

Author: Jay

Rating: No longer on the cusp of R. It's straight up R now on the cusp of NC-17.

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica's Anatomy and would therefore be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: I think this is the moment you've been waiting for! I'm a little excited/nervous. Never done the lovey dovey scene before so let me know how you feel about it. I was caught between having them going at it like rabbits and having a beautiful scene of them making love. So I decided to do a little combo of both hope you like it! Read on!

------------------------------

Erica dropped her hands down from Callie's wrist as she brought her hands up to wipe the tears that were still coming down Callie's face. As she wiped them away she repeated her words, "I love you Callie. I love you."

Each time Erica said the words Callie had wanted hear for so long, she only sobbed even harder.

_She loves me. Erica loves me. _

Erica let her hands pull Callie towards her as she began to kiss away the tears that were on her cheeks. And then slowly she brought her lips towards Callie's own. In their minds this kiss they were having now was the slowest, sweetest yet most sensual kiss they had shared to date. The feeling of this kiss was so overwhelming that it made both of them moan slightly and reach for each other. Callie slid her hands from beside her waist where they had been kept after Erica had released them from the door and brought them to rest around Erica's waist. She gripped them slightly and felt Erica slowly move her hands into her hair. Neither one of them wanted to expend

any energy that might take away from the breathtaking electricity of the kiss. They both unknowingly thought the same thing: _This is it right here. This is what I've been waiting for._

Erica could see even in the dimly lit living room that Callie's eyes were blazing. They weren't dark like the other times they had been together. They were bright and seemed to twinkle. Callie noticed the same thing about Erica. Her eyes seemed to lighten to this almost electrifying shade of blue that she had never seen. The moment they saw this look in each other's eyes was the moment they had been waiting for. The pressure that had been building up inside each of them had finally been released and they were no longer afraid. Their hands began to wonder as they pressed their bodies as close together as humanly possible, as if they were trying to fuse their bodies into one.

Erica let out a moan as she felt Callie's hands begin to slide from her waist down to her hips, gripping them slightly. Her were now tangled in Callie's ebony locks as she pulled her towards her own body.

_Fuck! How the hell are we still standing?!_

Callie felt her knees about to give out from the combination of Erica's confession of love and the way she was holding onto Callie and pulling her towards her own with urgency.

"Eri, Down. I need to lie down." Erica let out another groan as she heard Callie's whispered plea. She pulled away from Callie and began to lead her to her bedroom.

Callie was so wrapped up in the kiss; she missed it when her jacket was being taken off her. She heard it hit the floor and the cool air brushing her over heated skin. She barely noticed her bra hitting the jacket in a rustle of fabric as Erica removed it from her body. She had to break the kiss before she passed out. When she did she reached for Erica's shirt and peeled it from her body. She allowed her hands to pull away from Erica's hair, where she had allowed them to rest while she leant back in to kiss Erica.

Erica took Callie's hands in hers and led her to the bed sitting her on it. She knelt down and removed Callie's favorite boots from her feet. She then stood back up and freed her body from its remaining clothing. As Callie lay down onto the bed she watched as Erica crawled on top of Callie giving her another soul connecting kiss. She let her hands take off on their own while she occupied

herself with Erica's incredibly soft lips. Callie began to moan as she felt Erica's long strong fingers brushing her nipples so softly it was just noticeable. She moaned when her nipples were gently rolled gently between thumb and forefinger.

_When did I lose my shirt??? Am I still wearing pants??? Did Erica always feel this amazing??? Did her mouth always feel this amazing??? Where the hell did her clothes go???_

Callie let out a loud moan as Erica's released her swollen lips and placed gentle pressure behind each kiss that lead across her lover's jaw and down her neck to find the pulse point pounding beneath her lips.

_That's for me. That racing heart that I'm in love with is beating for me._

Callie couldn't think at all she had given up on coherent thought the moment Erica had placed her on the bed. She surrendered her mind to her body and Erica's very skilled abilities. Erica released the pulse point she was very fond of and traced the path her fingers had taken a few moments ago. Her lips found a wonderfully erect nipple that just called out to her. She closed her lips around it and sucked gently between slow languid licks across it. She kept the other hand playing with the nipple she would see to in a few minutes. The free hand was braced against the increasingly moving ribcage. Callie could help it as she arched into the mouth that brought her countless pleasures with a low moan. She buried her left hand into Erica's blond tresses holding her right where she was. The other hand was rubbing the strong muscular shoulder lovingly. Erica released the nipple in her mouth and kissed her way across the lightly sweating breastbone and gave the other nipple the attention she had lavished on the left one seconds ago. Again she was rewarded by a low moan and a push down on her head.

Callie didn't know what to do. She was lost and felt as though she was one gigantic sensation. "Eri…fuck…that feels amaz…amazing." She gasped as Erica nipped both nipples in turn. Erica smiled. Callie was always vocal when they were together, but never had she felt like this while she heard her words. Erica loved knowing Callie was getting what she wanted. She continued heading down the body that shook with each touch of her lips and flick of her tongue. She tasted the salt off the gentle skin. She lowered her head to swirl her tongue in the little belly button, which got her a tiny arch and a tiny groan. Callie brought her hips all the way off the bed when Erica's slid her tongue into the wetness she knew she had to be drowning in. The growl and moan that Erica gave her when she tasted her drove Callie's hands back into Erica's hair. She eased back into the bed just to bounce back up when Erica dipped her tongue into her.

"Oh god baby!" Callie hissed as the tongue began to move faster inside her. _Not yet! _She begged her body as the familiar tightening began in her stomach. _Please not yet_.

Erica felt Callie's legs start to shake and her hands tighten in her hair. With a slow swirl of her tongue, Callie bucked into her mouth hard and groaned her name through gritted teeth.

"I'm not done with you yet babe." Erica protested as Callie tried to pry her head off her center.

_What?!? She can not be serious!_

Erica lowered her head back down and went after the now swollen nub. She flattened her tongue giving her slow long licks. Then without warning, she would flick over it quickly. Callie couldn't figure out what to do with her hips. The slow torture made her grind her hips while the quick flicks made them jerk up. Either way she was about to go nuts.

Erica felt the Callie's legs begin to quiver again so she pulled her into her mouth and sucked once and then again. The second release forced Callie hard into her while she greedily drank all her beautiful love could offer.

"Baby please!" Callie begged. _I can't take another one. Christ, I can't even breathe and she wants me to go again?!_

"One more sweetheart and I'll stop if you want me too." Erica promised as she slid into Callie's heat. "God you feel incredible." She moaned feeling her body respond to Callie's desire for her.

"I can't," She moaned as those oh so talented fingers began to slide in and out slowly.

Then again! Her body told her. _Are you fucking kidding me?! Sweet Jesus!_

Erica felt Callie's body betray her with a fresh flood of nectar around her fingers. She moved slowly inside her heaving lover letting her build back up.

_You know what fuck it. If I'm gonna die from pleasure I might as well go out in style._

"Stay… inside." Callie begged rolling her hips on the fingers deep inside her. Erica did as she wanted curling her fingers to rub against the walls as Callie's hips rolled. "Oh Eri…fuck..." Callie moaned loudly. Erica pushed into her hard once and pressed against the one spot she knew Callie couldn't fight her body's reaction to.

"Let go Cal. I'm here." Erica urged her. She used her tongue to put just a slight pressure on the abused nub.

Callie arched her body into Erica. She screamed as her body gave into her final release. Erica hissed, shocking herself as she found her own body releasing her own pleasure when Callie dug her nails into her shoulders hard. She felt the burn and knew she had broken the skin. Erica held onto her until Callie quit moving. She scrambled up her knowing she would want to be held.

Callie looked into Erica's eyes and saw the love that now shown very clear to her. With the realization that Erica loved her going through her mind again, she found tears suddenly springing to her eyes. She pulled Erica down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I know you need me Eri. Let me take care of you. I love you," Callie whispered the words to her as she felt Erica shaking her head in her grasp.

"Watching you was enough for me, I don't—," Erica was cut off as Callie put her finger to her lips.

Callie looked in to her eyes and with a simple look she seemed to be able to pass her message of need to Erica's mind.

_How does she do that? How does she make me feel this way just by looking at me? I love her so much. I guess I really can't deny her anything now._

"Together." Erica whispered.

Callie was exhausted and sore. She didn't know if she could. The pleading needful look in Erica's eyes and her desire to make Erica feel the same way she had felt earlier made her convinced she would try really damn hard. Erica cocked her hips forward slightly giving Callie something to grind against. Erica reached out and covered the gently swaying breasts with her hands. Callie leaned into the hands curling her fingers around the strong forearms holding her up. Hours and days of learning each other and the confident knowledge the learning process had brought led them into an easy rhythm of rocking together. Erica felt the effects first. She dug her hands into Callie's chest as the burn began.

"Look at me Erica. Look at me baby" Callie growled holding back her need until she was sure she had Erica with her on the edge. Erica forced her eyes open and locked them with her angel. Love and trust spiraled from one to the other. At the last second, both felt two hearts melt into one as the fire consumed them both.

They lay there for several moments as their bodies relaxed. Callie lifted her head and gazed at her Erica. Her eyes were big, blue, and still moist from the previous round of tears and the next round that were on the way. She brought her hand up to Erica's face and let her hand wipe away the silent tears that were coming down her cheeks. She leaned in and gave Erica a soft kiss; one that portrayed all the emotions that had been expressed in the past hour.

"I love you," Callie said as she wondered how she could have ever been afraid of something so amazing.

"I love you too, Callie," Erica replied as she pulled the blankets over them and pulled Callie into her body, so that she was spooning her from behind.

AN: Sorry if it was a little long! But whoo, took me forever to type it up. So let me know what ya think! Too cheesy? Not enough? Too much? Just right?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Braces Not Glasses 6/?

Author: Jay

Rating: Back to being on the cusp of R.

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica's Anatomy and would therefore be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Now onto the morning after!

The first tentative rays of sun the next morning were caught and held in warm coffee eyes. Callie had always loved mornings: the smell in the air of a new day; the first feeling of heat as the sun touched her body; it had always been a private time for her. Over the years, the dark skinned woman had endured a great deal of teasing for her love of the time that most people regretted. Most people would rather give in to the comforting oblivion of sleep than see the start of a new morning, but the dark haired woman had never regretted her body's natural clock to wake up at the first signs of light. It had given her rare moments that others might miss: moments like this one where as the first touch of light graced Erica's face, Callie was gifted the simple privilege of being able to watch her love sleep.

_Love._ The word came back to Callie as she remembered their mutual confessions last night. _She loves me._ The realization made Callie smile and snuggle even closer to Erica. As she wrapped her arm around Erica again, her heart jumped a little at the movement of Erica turning embracing Callie in her sleep. Closing her eyes, Callie drifted, dozing peacefully in the taller woman's embrace, for the first time in years, she was willing to let the day come to life fully without her there to see it.

*****************

Sunlight slanted through the windows, and finally into Erica's eyes. She blearily woke up and blinked them a few times, while attempting to cover her eyes as she tried sitting up. Her usual overworking mind refused to wake up however as she was confused as to why her body wouldn't cooperate with her_. _

_Erica Hahn just how much wine did you drink last night?_

She turned her head to the right, hoping to escape the sun's rays that were still blinding her somewhat. The sight took her breath away. Erica was taken by surprise at the beauty of Callie first thing in the morning. She wasn't used to this pleasurable sight since Callie was a morning person and therefore had always woken up before her and started the coffee for the two of them. Callie was lying on her stomach, facing Erica, with the sun bouncing off her back and into her hair. The sheet had ridden down her back and had stopped right at her hips.

_She has got to be the most beautiful thing in the morning. This confirms it; I have an angel as a girlfriend. A girlfriend that wait for it….LOVES ME!!_

Erica couldn't stop the huge smile as the thoughts and pleasurable memories came flooding back into her mind; touching Callie, kissing Callie, but best of all making love to Callie. She needed to do something for this woman, this beautiful woman that she was in love with. _Breakfast, I'll make her breakfast. She loves it when I cook for her. What will I make though? Am I out of eggs? Yeah, we used those for the omelets last week. Strawberry pancakes, she loves my strawberry pancakes. Mmm, I think I'll have banana ones with extra syrup. Perhaps Callie will want a lot of syrup too. Perhaps she'll drop some of that syrup and great Erica, now you're hungry and horny. Well which one do you think you can have right now?_

She looked down at Callie snuggling into her pillow and then rolling onto her back. Erica's eyes immediately became darker as she looked at Callie's bare body in all its glory. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and slowly climbed out of bed. She reached for her shirt and pulled if over her head as she searched the room for her underwear that had been removed in haste last night.

Getting agitated at herself for no reason other than the fact that she might wake up Callie with all her mumbling over her inability to find her underwear, she ditched the idea to put on any and just grabbed a pair of shorts from the drawer against the wall. After she slid them over her hips she quickly made her way to her kitchen. _I think I'll leave the light off in the den so that I won't wake Callie up the light_. Erica stepped on foot into the hallway as she easily made her way through her house in the dark.

_Well now that I've spent an eternity looking for my damn panties I can get started on the—_

The words that would consist of what she was going to make for Callie's breakfast were cut from her lips in an instant as she tripped over some one's shoe and hit the floor.

"Shit!" Erica grumbled to herself as she brought her hands up to brace herself as she hit the floor.

She got up off the floor and decided in that moment that maybe she should turn on the light after all. She made her way over to the light switch and instead of hitting the switch for the light she hit the pots and pans that were lined up on the wall right next to the switch. She jumped herself at the loud noise and quickly tried to quiet them in hopes of still surprising Callie with breakfast in bed.

"When the hell did I become such a klutz?" She chastised herself as she brought her hand and actually hit the light switch and made herself into the kitchen.

"Probably after you lost the ability to function after you came that second time last night with me. I mean that was pretty nerve racking if I do say so myself."

Callie's teasing and sleep filled voice carried over the kitchen as Erica turned around with red cheeks once again to face the love of her life.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had Thanksgiving with the family and had planned on posting on Thursday night but of course my family decided to talk about anything and everything that made me angry aka their views on Prop 8. None of them know that I'm out yet so while I was defending the need and right for GLBT people to get married, I couldn't put any personal reasons behind it and they just thought it was a childish phase of rebellion because apparently it's 'cool' to be gay now and they thought I was doing it because more people are saying it's okay and ugh it was just a frustrating turn on my favorite holiday. So needless to say I was not in the mood to write at all. So now that I have bored you to death with my story on with the feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Braces Not Glasses 7/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica almost 24/7.

AN: Read all the author's note at the end for last night's episode review.

Braces Not Glasses

Callie rolled over in the bed shivering as she noticed the loss of the sudden heat that had been by her side all night. She moved her hand over to where Erica should have been and where she had been hoping to meet soft skin she instead was greeted with a still warm sheet. She opened her eyes finally and took in the empty spot where Erica had been hours previously when Callie had first woken up. She looked towards the bathroom and noticed that the light was still off. This realization led Callie to sit up in the bed and call out Erica's name. When she got no reply she quickly got out of bed and grabbed her boy shorts and slid them over her hips. She was just pulling on Erica's shirt over her camisole when she heard a loud thump followed by a certain four letter word that made Callie smile.

_Typical Erica, I wonder what she's doing up? _

Callie silently made her way behind Erica. She almost laughed out loud as she watched Erica hit the pans and jump at the sudden loud noise.

"When the hell did I become such a klutz?" Callie heard Erica ask herself as her hand hit the light switch and walk into the kitchen.

"Probably after you lost the ability to function after you came that second time last night with me. I mean that was pretty nerve racking if I do say so myself." Callie couldn't help herself as she followed Erica into the spacious kitchen. She took in Erica's simple shorts and the shirt she had no recollection of removing from Erica's body the night before. "What are you doing?'

Erica wished she could have responded. She really did. But instead she chose to ridicule herself while taking in all of Callie and her beauty.

_I can't believe I woke her up! All you had to do was come in the kitchen, but no you decide to transform into a rhino in a glass shop. But_ _Christ she looks beautiful first thing in the morning; she's even got that adorable bed hair thing going on. Wait is that my shirt? Holy shit she's… that's my shirt! Wait is she talking to me again?! Fuck I have got to stop fading out of conversations!_

"Um… I… I'm sorry what did you…what was your question?" _Since when did I lose my ability of speech? Ugh could I be anymore awkward?! Way to ruin the morning after Hahn. _

Callie let out a small chuckle as she walked over to Erica and placed her arms around her neck. "Clearly, since you seem to space out on me whenever I speak now and days, I should repeat my question. What are you doing?"

Erica blushed at the simplicity of the question. _How did I miss that question? This is so embarrassing. I'm so—_

Her thoughts stopped racing as Callie placed a kiss on her lips. She let out a moan as she felt Callie's fingers weave their way into her hair and pull her down closer to her body. Erica's hands had a mind of their own as they immediately left her side and also made their way to Callie's hips, pushing her back until she was between the counter and Erica's body.

Callie pulled back, releasing Erica's lips and rested her forehead against Erica's as they both tried to catch their breath. Callie leaned back finally and took in Erica's appearance. She began to chuckle at the flushed skin, goofy little smirk, and closed eyes. Erica's eyes popped open at the sound of Callie laughing. When her brow furrowed giving Callie her signature confused look, which Callie automatically thought was adorable, Callie only giggled more. Deciding to end Erica's embarrassment of her own actions Callie confessed to Erica, "I love it when you blush. Your ears get that cute tint of bright red and I find you irresistible when you do. So I had no choice but to kiss you."

"Oh. Well I was just surprised earlier when you came in cause I thought you were still asleep. When you spoke I thought I had woken you up and I was just, well I was upset because I couldn't do as I had planned," Erica managed to stutter out as she felt Callie's fingers travel on her neck.

Callie could only smile even more as she noticed how her fingers that had been stroking Erica's neck took affect on her, "What exactly were those plans you had earlier?"

"Um… well I had planned on making your favorite strawberry pancakes for breakfast and now as I say it I'm remembering that we used um, we used the last of them with the um…with the—"

"Chocolate sauce and the whipped cream a few weeks back," Callie finished for her bright red girlfriend.

Erica closed her eyes again as she remembered the hours she and Callie had spent enjoying their "sundaes". She heard Callie clear her throat as a sign for her to continue on with a description of her plan.

"Well now that I realize that we are out of strawberries it changes things. Do you want to try some of my banana ones? I know they're not strawberry pancakes but—"

"Eri, stop babbling. As cute as it is, there's no reason for you to be nervous. Cause you aren't going to mess up the morning after. Just calm down, cook us breakfast, and tell me I'm pretty. That's all you need to do," Callie replied as she kissed Erica slightly and went to move out of her embrace.

Erica pulled her back and kissed her again before responding," Well I can't do that last thing because it's not true."

It was Callie's turn to be confused as she looked Erica's light blue eyes, "You don't think I'm pretty?"

"Not at all, because the word pretty doesn't do you justice. You're more along the lines of breathtaking, goddess, sexy, beautiful, or awe-inspiring. Those words are closer along the lines of what you should be called."

Callie let out a broad smile and then leaned in close to Erica and shook her finger, "You might want to be careful about what you say to me Erica when there's a flat surface nearby. Cause I might just have the urge to take you on it." With one final kiss Callie moved away from Erica and into their bedroom. Erica, who now had the unfortunate part of having to stop imagining Callie doing an infinite amount of things to her on a flat surface, was left gripping the edges of the countertop.

Just as Erica had seemed to get her hormones in check somewhat, Callie popped back into the kitchen and gave Erica a heated stare and looked her up and down with obvious hunger in her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you going commando Erica?"

A/N: Alright, as much as I really tried to hate (and I really did try I was calling Sadie a skank inside my head and out loud quite a plenty full) the whole Sadie and Callie scenario they put us through last night, I couldn't hate all of it. I loved Callie of course, but Sadie, I'm still not liking her and I doubt I will simply because she is not Erica. I did love however how she turned Callie into this nervous, babbling, crashing into chairs, adorable mess. Callie's interaction with Mark was hilarious. I did come up with a trick though. I started imagining that Sadie was Erica. Think about how adorable and how much faster we would have had our Callica story line if it was switched with Sadie's storyline. Hell it took an entire season for the Callica one to build, instead we already have an episode where they're clearly into one another and they know it. But I must warn you in saying that it still doesn't help because they ended a really good relationship and replaced it with a dead guy having sex and a girl who gives herself surgery.

A/N 2: By the way, what would we even call the Callie and Sadie pairing?? Sallie?? Cadie?? There is no way anything will ever roll off the tongue as beautifully as Callica. It just tastes good on my lips as I say it. Now that you've gotten my review and have noticed my obsession to Grey's onto the feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Braces Not Glasses 8/?

Author: Jay

Rating: Back to being on the cusp of R.

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica's Anatomy and would therefore be Callica almost 24/7.

Braces Not Glasses

Erica felt her face become flushed yet again. She watched with wide eyes, as Callie made her way back into the kitchen. Erica didn't know whether to be embarrassed or turn on. _I cannot believe you did not put on any underwear on Erica Jane. Why wouldn't you put underwear on?! Um, one less layer for Callie to take off? Less layers equals less time. And that of course means more time for sex. Fuck when did she get so close? _

Erica took a deep breath as Callie placed her hands on her hips and pushed her slightly against the counter. She teased Erica by slipping the tips of her fingers under the elastic band that was at the top of her shorts. Erica's breath hitched as Callie let her fingers slide down even further under her shorts.

_Is she gonna take me here?!? In the kitchen, where we eat?!? I need to stop her I need to—wow her hands feel good on my ass. _

Erica let out a small moan as she felt Callie's hands slide to her now overheated backside. Callie brought her hands back to the outside of Erica's shorts, but still moved them to the back of Erica's shorts. Callie felt the moans coming from Erica's as she began to trail little kisses starting at her jaw and leading up to her ear.

"I realized that something was missing when you were kissing me earlier. I was trying to figure out what it was the entire time you were talking about pancakes. Imagine my surprise and the sudden increase in my hormones once I left the room and realized what it was."

Erica felt the shivers running through her body as Callie continued to whisper into her ear.

"Cal, we need to…we can't do this here in our—"

"What did I tell you about what you do when you're around me and flat surfaces?" Callie asked as she continued to nibble at Erica's ear and massage her backside. She has no idea how turned on I really am does she? Guess I better let her know.

Erica let out a squeal as she felt Callie yank her shorts down from her hips.

_There that's better. _

_I can't believe she's doing this. She's doing this in our kitchen and I don't want her to stop. I'm so glad I have little patience for lost articles of clothing. What is she—oh my GOD! When the hell did she get that strong?!? _

Erica let out another moan now that Callie had lifted her onto their kitchen counter and had begun to pull her shirt up from her waist. Callie felt the racing pulse under her lips as she made her way back to Erica's mouth and gave her a deep kiss. She broke away only for a moment as she relieved both of them of the unneeded layer of clothing that Erica was wearing.

"Aren't you going to help me out of my shirt too Dr. Hahn? Cause I'm pretty sure it would be beneficial to both of us if you made that decision."

_Can people really be this sexy? There should be some kind of law preventing this kind of stuff._ Erica thought to herself as she swiftly and gladly removed her own shirt and Callie's camisole from Callie's body; which in turn caused Erica to gasp at the amount of luxurious flesh that was now at her very own disposal. This time it was her turn to latch onto one of Callie's ears.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing Cal."

Callie let out her first moan as she heard the honesty behind the words that Erica spoke into her ear softly. Callie let her fingers begin to travel Erica's body. She felt the trembles rolling off of Erica as she began to knead her breasts with her fingers teasing them to Erica's displeasure.

"Cal…sto… teasing me…please..." Erica found herself begging as the words slipped from her mind and passed her lips. Since when does Erica Hahn beg? Since Callie started your body. Touché.

Callie took pity on Erica and slipped her fingers from Erica's breast to right above the place Erica really wanted her to go. Instead she placed one of her hands on Erica's chin and pulled her close and brought their lips together.

"I love you," she whispered at the same time she finally entered Erica's body. She was gladly rewarded with a true scream from Erica's mouth as she began to move her fingers inside of Erica. It wasn't before long that she felt that certain grip inside of Erica that she loved to feel.

Erica placed her slightly sweat covered forehead onto Callie's as she felt herself approaching the edge of her release, "Cal...I'm so close…" She felt Callie's lips cover her own right. She felt that certain clench in the bottom of her stomach as--.

*Ding Dong*

"Dr. Hahn!?!"

A/N: Ok whoo been awhile since I updated. But please tell me what you think and then go read my little drabble that I also wrote. Here's a little kicker, it actually did happen. It was the most disappointing realization when I woke up and came to the conclusion that it was a dream. I was like," Damn. That would have explained everything…maybe." So go read it and let me know what you think. Determine if I'm crazy or not.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ding dong*

"Dr. Hahn?!"

The private fortress the two women had built in their kitchen crumbled as the door bell rang through out the house and a fist collided with the door in rapid succession. Erica pulled her head back and started her silent panicking in her head while Callie began her panicking out loud as her usual routine.

"Who is that? Did you call some one? Why are they—"

Erica rapidly cut Callie off mid sentence, "Cal… you were naked in my bead…and now you're in my kitchen with your fingers inside of me…who the fuck would I call?"

Callie stopped panicking long enough to hear what Erica was saying and to take in the sight of her flushed, still heavily breathing girlfriend. _Well she does have a point there._

Erica opened up her eyes and tried to slow her breathing down and calm down so that she would be able to answer her door. She finally made eye contact with Callie and took in the smile creeping onto her face and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

_What is she…_

_And almost as if a light bulb came on in Erica's head, she realized what Callie was about to do. _

"No. Cal…no we..." Erica began to shake her head and tried to push away from Callie. She really did try. Well, she didn't try that much, after all Callie _was_ still inside of her.

Callie's smile just grew even bigger and she placed a kiss on Erica's jaw and whispered in her ear, "Shh…come on Erica. You were so close before. I could feel it. Don't you want them to know that you belong to me?"

"But we…Cal…fuck…" Erica's words were lost to herself as she felt Callie's fingers begin to move again.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Dr. Hahn." Callie chuckled into her ear after biting on it slightly.

_I can't believe we're doing this. I can't believe I'm letting her do this. I am Dr. Erica Hahn for crying out loud! I need to…HOLY SHIT!_

Callie felt Erica tremble and heard her let out a loud moan the moment her tongue began to play with her ear. _Ha I guess some one doesn't mind a little lovin' in the kitchen after all. _

Callie felt her girlfriend's pulse beating rapidly beneath the hand that had found its way onto Erica's neck, pulling her closer to Callie so their lips could meet. As their lips collided together Callie felt that all too familiar shiver coming off of Erica's body. With one last thrust of her fingers she was rewarded with a scream that escaped from her lover's mouth.

Erica couldn't breath. She was trying but for the life of her she couldn't remember how all she could understand at that moment was the complete feeling of Nirvana she was in. _How the hell did I even enjoy sex before I met this woman? I mean my God the way she can look at me in that certain way is certainly more powerful than any other foreplay I've had before her._

Callie watched her girlfriend come down from her high with a proud smirk on her face. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Erica's cheek hoping to calm her down and get her to her normal breathing rate, "I know I'm not the heart specialist in this relationship, but I'm thinking that your pulse is just going just a little too haywire right now for it to be considered healthy."

Erica let out a chuckle as she finally opened her eyes and looked into the brown eyes across from hers," Ha ha Torres. You'd have to have to inhuman to not have a racing pulse after that. I'm surprised I'm even forming coherent sentences right now. You're amazing did you know that? Absolutely amazing. " She leaned in and placed a sweet kisses upon Callie's still smiling lips in between trying to still catch her breath.

"Mmm well Dr. Hahn while you sit up here on this lovely flat surface, attempt to catch your breath, and sing my praises I'm going to go and answer the door."

Callie straightened up her own shirt, well Erica's shirt, and made her way out of the kitchen to answer the door. Erica in turn let out a deep breath and jumped down from the counter and began to dress herself quickly.

As Callie made her way to the door she jumped as it was hit twice again by whomever was on the other side.

_Jeez some one needs to learn a little patience._

She finally got to the door and as she opened door to find a man who was also the owner of a pair of semi familiar blue eyes and a very stern face. Behind him Callie took in the sight of a few bags and a suitcase. As she looked at him again she realized that this man could have been Mark's brother if his blonde curly locks were replaced with Marks grayish hair. He would definitely be seen as the attractive type to the outside world.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a curious face and a hesitant tone.

"It's about time. I'm Eric and I've been trying to see Erica Hahn," He snapped at her.

Callie feeling a frown come upon her own face stared at the man and excused herself," Wait right here. I'll go get her." Callie gave him a mocking smirk as she closed the door in his face and walked back into the kitchen. There she found Erica scrubbing the daylights out of the countertop where she was just sitting previously.

"Babe, scrubbing the marble away from the countertop won't erase the fact that I've taken you on top of it," she waited for the patented Hahn glare as she leaned over the countertop and placed her chin in the palm of her hand, "there's also some guy out on your porch who says that he needs to see you."

Erica had stopped scrubbing as hard but was still wiping down the counter, " Well did he say what he wanted?"

Callie playfully pulled away the rag from her girlfriend's grasp, "Nope, he just said that his name was Eric and that he wanted to see you."

With the release of the name from Callie's lips, Erica's head jerked up and looked at the direction to where her front door was. With a sigh she made her way around the counter and passed Callie. She knew that her curious girlfriend would follow her and sure enough Callie didn't disappoint.

"Who's Eric?"

"My dumbass brother."

A/N: Well here we go the latest update! I know it's seemed like an eternity to bring you guys a new chapter. The thing is I had a little computer malfunction and had to do a rewrite. So go on and tell me what you think about this chapter and go on to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Braces Not Glasses 10/?

Author: Jay

Rating: On the cusp of R

Pairing: The only one really significant Callie/Erica

Summary: Picks off after Erica walks of, leaving Callie in the parking lot at Seattle Grace. In my mind the time between Callie telling Erica she slept with Mark twice and the unwanted return of Denny is about a month or so instead of a few days or a week.

Disclaimer: Well obviously if I owned Grey's the world of Callica would be a happier place because it would be Callica's Anatomy and would therefore be Callica 24/7. Addison would also still be there and what not too perhaps. Izzie Steven also would have been eaten alive by sharks some how a few seasons back.

Erica continued her walk to her own front door. Callie followed for a few steps before standing in the archway in the hallway, giving her an open view of Erica and her brother. She watched as Erica approached the door and silently waited for her reaction to her brother on the other side.

_That totally explains those eyes. Ooh this means I might be able to get an insight to some good and embarrassing childhood stories about Erica Jane Hahn._

Erica swung the door opened and faced her brother, "What do you want Eric?"

She watched as his own signature smirk eased its way onto his face._ He would be the one to interrupt my perfect orgasm. _

"Is that anyway to treat your favorite brother?" Eric asked his sister as he opened up his arms.

Erica rolled her eyes and refused to budge. She even went as far as crossing her arms across her chest as she nodded at the bags surrounding her brother as she replied, "What's with the luggage Eric?"

Eric pulled out a frustrated frown very similar to his sister's as he let out a puff of air, "Are you at least gonna let me in? Your maid wouldn't even let me in the house. I think you need to go over the rules of how you should treat your guests with her one more time. Oh and you should also get her some new clothes cause the ones she has on don't really scream 'I work for one of the top surgeons in the country'." He finished his little rant with his own crossing of the arms across his broad chest.

Erica stepped to the side to let him inside and began to rub her temples at the tension that always seemed to come flying to her head every time she disagreed with Eric. "First of all, you still haven't told me what you're doing here. Second of all, what maid? I don't have a maid."

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here as soon as you tell me the name of your maid. I mean servant or whatever you want to call her. Can I have her phone number?" He leaned in close as he said the last part so Callie wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Eric. I don't have a maid. That's—," Erica's eyes widened in shock as the last part finally made its way into her mind, "Wait… what?" she had to admit the second part of her sentence came out a little shrill. But, if anyone were to question her about it, she would just explain that her _brother_ had just asked about her_ girlfriend's_ phone number.

_What the hell?!?! He wants her number!?!_

"Your servant. Butler. Whatever the hell you want to call her, I know a maid when I see one. She might have been a little rude to me, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she's very attractive."

"You really are the idiot of our family aren't you?" She replied, still trying to grasp the fact that her brother might just try to hit on Callie, with narrowing eyes and her usual condescending tone that was usually saved for people like Yang or lowly interns.

Callie watched as Eric's cheeks became a maddening red as he got closer to Erica's face, "Shut up. Just because you play big bad Dr. Erica Hahn here in Seattle doesn't mean the rest of us aren't just as intelligent."

_I've got him right where I want him._

"I didn't say the rest of the family was unintelligent. I just said that you were Ricky." She said the last line with her smirk, knowing the childhood nickname that had been given to her brother would piss him off even more. "Furthermore, I guess that would mean that you didn't understand what I meant when I said something so simple a child could understand what I was talking about so that would conclude that you really are an idiot."

Callie watched, now sitting on the couch in the living room, with a still growing smile as he watched the two siblings banter back and forth with one another. _This is too cute. Two very stubborn Hahn children going back and forth, back and forth right here in front of me. Damn, I don't have any snacks._

"Alright explain this then, a woman answers the door, in what I can assume are cleaning clothes seeing as how they were wrinkled and halfway buttoned. She makes me wait on the porch until she tells the owner of the house who's at the door and now that same woman is holding a wash rag right behind you. Check."

Callie looked down at her shirt finally noticing that she had messed up the buttoning earlier.

_Whoops. Oh well just a reminder that I had your sister on her kitchen counter earlier._

With that thought Callie let out a little chuckle as she got up from the couch intending on fixing her shirt.

Erica glanced over at Callie for a moment and caught the wink sent her way as she fixed her shirt, "Eric. Before I tell you who she is let me give you a little behind the scenes information. The woman that answered the door? Her name is Callie. The shirt she was wearing? My shirt. The rag in her hand? Where did that come from? Oh yeah, my hand because I was wiping down the counter from… in my kitchen." Erica quickly caught herself before she actually let on what had almost been interrupted earlier in the kitchen. _Smooth Erica, smooth._

"So what is she a friend or something?" Eric shook his head still not understanding who the woman was to his sister.

"You really are the annoying dumbass brother of the family. She's my girlfriend," Erica said with finality as she turned around intending to go and start breakfast, "By the way, checkmate."

As Erica made her way to the kitchen she heard the footsteps of Callie following her.

_Shit! What the hell Erica?!? You just outed yourself to your brother without even asking Callie if it was okay! God maybe now you should call yourself the idiot of the brood. What is Callie going to say now? What if-- _

Erica's mini-rant inside her head was immediately cut short as she felt her back colliding with the wall behind her and a pair of very familiar lips finding her own lips. When Callie finally pulled back, allowing Erica to breathe, she rested her head against hers.

"I love you."

Confusion surrounded Erica, partly from the breathtaking kiss she had just received that she was still trying to recover from and partly because she was trying to figure out if she's heard the woman whose arms had found their way around her neck, "Wha…"

"You just willingly told your brother about us. I find that amazingly hot by the way and if he weren't in the other room I might just be taking you right here in the hallway." Callie said as she openly allowed her eyes to look to travel over Erica's body, "Scratch that I would be taking you right here in the hallway."

Erica allowed a playful smile to come across her face," I could kick him out for awhile. I don't mind really. I can talk to him whenever. Honestly he's just another occasional jackass like Mark Sloan. So really I can talk to him whenever."

Callie chuckled before going back in for another light kiss, "Sorry babe, not right now. I'm going to go start breakfast while you figure out what he's doing here."

"No, really it's fine," Erica squeezed Callie's waist as she tried to pull her girlfriend closer to her. She was rewarded with another mind blowing kiss and as she pulled away she opened her eyes, and mumbled, "Porch."

Callie let out an infectious giggle and Erica couldn't help but join in, "Porch? What does that mean?"

"Porch as in I can just make him stand on the porch for just a few minutes. Really it's okay," Erica said hoping that Callie would give into her request.

Callie's laughter continued before she leaned in going back in for another light kiss, "Sorry babe, not right now. I'm going to go start breakfast while you figure out what he's doing here."

"No really it's fine trust me," Erica repeated as she tried to imitate the pout that Callie usually used on her to get her way.

"Trust me what I wanted to do would take a little bit longer than a few minutes Erica." Callie pulled away taking in the adorable pout that the blonde was trying to pull off, "Stop trying sucker me into having sex in your hallway while your brother is less than ten feet away. I'm starting to think that you're the insatiable one in this relationship."

"Can you really blame me for wanting to have the most beautiful woman, give me the best sex of my life over and over again? You just better be glad I'm not humping your leg right now." Erica ended her statement with a laugh and a light kiss on the younger woman's lips.

Callie chuckled as she pulled away from Erica, "I'm glad you've gotten your facts straight, so to speak, but now it is time for you to face your brother while I cook breakfast."

Erica, keeping her arms wrapped around Callie's waist, titled her head back as she fooled around with an idea in her head. _She might go for it. Right? I mean the worse she could say is no. if that happens you just go into the living room and talk to Eric._

"Stop over thinking everything one and just ask me whatever you're thinking about," Callie said after watching her girlfriend have an inner debate with herself.

Erica gave in, "What if I make breakfast like I had planned for the three of us, because knowing Eric, he's just as stubborn as you are about eating a healthy breakfast, and while I'm cooking you can get to know my brother."

Callie thought about what Erica was saying_. It makes sense. She did just introduce me as her girlfriend and everything. I wonder what kind of relationship they have. Because the last thing I need to do is screw up my chances with getting to know her family._

This time it was Erica watching her girlfriend wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of hers_. Hmm is this really the best way for her to get to know Eric? Am I sending her up to be slaughtered by the famous Protective Brother Hahn butcher?_

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea," Callie finally answered and simultaneously ending the debate going on in the blonde's mind.

A smile came back onto Erica's face at the encouraging words coming from Callie, "Yeah?" _This woman is amazing simply amazing. Anyone else would be begging to cook breakfast to avoid having to meet my family._

Callie's smile matched Erica's as she planted one last kiss on Erica's lips before making her way towards the other Hahn in the living room, "Think of all the childhood stories I'm going to get in the time it takes you to make us breakfast."

The smile quickly left Erica's and a scowl replaced it just as fast.

_Damn._

A/N: Alright you may now begin the throwing of rocks aka stoning of me for taking sooo very long to get these new chapters up. Blah I actually had to go back and change most if not all of the conversation between Erica and Eric. So tell me what you think so I can go get Chapter 11 started up, because I'm really excited about writing the whole Callie/Eric conversation. Go!


End file.
